


Weak

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Ladnok, Beta!Lotor, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, In second chapter with Allura that is, Major Non-con, Soft sex, broken leg, loving stuff, non-con, some blood, then recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor is captured by one of the empire commanders,





	1. Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I am...very mean to Lotor in this one,
> 
> I do not support non-con in real life, this is purely for fictional angst. Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

The sight that greeted the commander’s sight was one many would have only wished to see. 

Lotor pulled at the restraints on his arm, as the broken leg hung limp and twisted and bruised up as his ears lowered. His good leg was bound to a table as a muzzle covered his mouth and muffledhis frustrated and pain screams.

It only made Ladnok smirk.

“Guard the door Herreh,” she said calmly to her general as she closed the cell behind her. 

His eyes followed here as she walked across the room quietly. Calculating. Trying to find something he could use to escape…..

….and the frustration that continues to grow as his ears lowered and he pulled on the restraints on his wrists with a loud, muffled screech.

“Try as much as you want, Prince. You won’t escape punishment.” 

She smirked slightly at the snarl he gave her….before she smacks the inner thigh of his broken leg.

“MMMMGH!”

He squeezes his eyes shut tight, as he grits his teeth. Oh that hurt and he berated himself for letting her know it. He squeezed his eyes shut and took in deep breaths to squash the whimper that tried to escape his throat.

“Aaaaw…did that hurt Prince?” 

His breathing grew heavy and unsteady as he tried not to move the bad leg. He needed to free at least one of his limbs…!

She slapped his immer thigh again moving close to him. He bit back the scream this time, breathing shakily as he stills in pain.

“If you keep struggling, I’m going to keep hurting you,” Ladnok narrowed her eyes at him before slowly sliding her hand up to grope over him slowly, “Aaaaaw look at you……are you shaking?”

Lotor’s eyes widened as he shook slightly. He tried to move away using his bound leg but was faltered by his injury. The pain just..it was too much….!

“Mmmmmghhh!” he wailed when she nudged his injury, making move.

“None of that now. You’re going to behave right? Hmph….I bet you behave for that Altean whore….”

His breathing hitched and his eyes looked at her. How….how did she…? No no she couldn’t have known….could she?

Ladnok leered at him, as she rubbed over him through his pants with a purr as she felt over his soft cock….and dry slit.

There’s a horrible ripping sound as cool air hits his crotch. He gave a choked noise looking down completely stunned with utter disbelief.

“…mmghhk…?” No…no no no she couldn’t…she _wouldn’t_ ….

He let off a scream when she lifts his broken leg up and holds it up looking at him. With each breath he took, he whimpered slightly before growling and pulling on the bindings on his arms.

_Don’t touch me don’t touch me DON’T TOUCH ME DON’T TOUCHMEDOTOUCHMENONONO…..!!!!_

He tried to head butt her, gritting his teeth behind the gag. 

“It’s cute you think you can get out of this. Well almost cute. Sad really. It seems without those generals you can’t do anything can you?” 

He tensed when he mentioned his generals….well……..ex-generals.

“I doubt the coalition and Voltron are going to raise much of a fuss that your gone. Thought I think I see what that Princess sees in you…..” she licked over her lips as she unzipped her self before lifting the broken leg higher.

“You must make such a lovely pet.”

Lotor tensed as he felt hot tears threatening to stream down his face. 

_No…no I’m not…I’m not her pet….! I’m….  
_

_I’m….._

“It hurts….doesn’t it?” She pressed the tip of her cock slowly against his dried slit, smirking as she digs her claws into his thigh warningly so he doesn’t try to pull away.

He shook his head weakly at her.

“It hurts knowing the ones you trusted aren’t here for you anymore….and that your pretty little Altean princess may as well have abandoned you to us…” 

His hands twitched, as he whimpers in pain. But…

But they hadn’t…he’d….he’d made them go..saved the mission before the explosion hit……they would come back right…?

Right?

He sobbed hoarsely when she suddenly filled him, his slit burning from the stretch….and something warm dripping over Ladnok that was not slick.

“So tight prince….I’m going to enjoy this….you’re so pretty at my mercy you know that? A pretty, broken toy that’s been tossed aside….even if your Paladins came for you….do you really think they’ll take you back?”

Each painful push of her cock inside his bleeding slit made it harder and harder to keep the tears it. It didn’t help that what she was saying was slowly chipping away at his resolve.

“No one wants something broken and weak like you. Look at you…” her thrusting became harder, “Filthy thing…Look at those tears….stars I never thought you’d look so pretty about to cry….Has she ever seen you cry?”

He looked at her shakily as the tears break through as a quiet sob escaped him. 

“Oh pretty, weakling prince….” she leaned over him, causing him to wail when she moved his bad leg, “No one will ever want you like this when I’m done.”

He screamed at the pain that rips through him.

 _Please…..please come back…._  
…………………….

He couldn’t tell how long he’s been down there…..locked away in pain and chained up. 

His leg was still hanging unbound with blood and cum dripping down it, dried on as there’s a puddle under him mixed with it.

There was a glazed look to his eyes, ears lowered and eyes bloodshot. The restraints dug into his wrists and left red welts on his good leg…

He barely registered the noise outside before hearing the explosion. Lotor looked up shakily before his head goes limp and lolls a bit. He can’t….who…?

“LOTOR!”

He gasped slightly when he heard her….then a loud thumping sound.

“He’s in here! Quick!”

“Move Lance!”

“Wait shouldn’t we have Keith—?”

“RRRAAAAARGH!”

Lotor stiffens with wide eyes when the cell doors are smashed open. When the smoke clears she’s standing there, breathing heavily rubble crumbling off her…….

And he’s sobbed when she looked up at him, looking away and trying in vain to pull back so they wouldn’t see the mess he was….the weak…broken….mess…

“Oh…Stars…” her voice cracked as she covered his mouth before walking towards him shakily. 

He tensed up when she pulled the muzzle off, his lips chapped and trembling. The other Paladins stared in a mix of shock, horror….disgust….rage…

“Lotor….” she reached up slightly.

He tensed right up and screamed, “DON’T TOUCH MEEEEEE!!”

She stumbled back at the scream, blinking and staring at him shakily, “L-Lotor please it’s me! We’re here to save you…!”

“NO! NO ONE TOUCH ME! No no no no don’t just don’t, don’t look at me, don’t touhc me, no no no…!” His voice trailed off into babbling gibberish as the tears stream down his face as he’s sobbing angrily.

_Don’t look at me…I know I’m weak please don’t…..  
_

_Please don’t break me anymore….._


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months now…all he wanted was to feel safe again..with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the sequel to that right here! Some soft Lotura.
> 
> I had to write them Lotor needs some love and affection.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr blog sinfultrails

It’s been a rough few months since the rescue.

Honestly, for Allura, unfortunately, it still felt like they’d flown by as she was trying not to lose her head to the ‘if only’s and ‘should have’s that plagued her mind every single day since then as she spent her free moments with her lover. 

She watched him with his back to her, his leg almost recovered from the abuse…

Her instincts told her to pull him close, to gently stroke through his hair and care for him like he deserved….and yet. 

Yet she didn’t want to scare him. He was good as fooling everyone but not her. She didn’t want to see him in the state they’d found him again…screaming…crying…

They had to have Pidge sedate him before they could take him back…

“….Allura…?” He mumbled before he slowly rolled over. 

She jumped slightly and blinked at him before smiling, “Yes darling? I’m here….”

Slowly she moved her hand towards him, letting him see her move…and relaxing when he leaned into the soft stroking of her fingers over his head. Gently she moved a little closer.

“…..” he moved to meet her and slowly slipped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Allura smiles before she gently stroked over his head and hair, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He was trembling slightly and tense though as he took in deep breaths and closed his eyes.

“Are….are you okay darling?” She whispered softly looking down at him warmly.

“….Mm…” he swallowed thickly sniffling, “I….I’m…you don’t…you don’t think I’m…weak do you?”

She blinked then she slowly took his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his “…No. I don’t….” 

He took in a deep breath and pressed his face slowly into her shoulder. The tension slowly seeped from his shoulders as he shakily gripped on to her.

“She….s-said I….that you wouldn’t….”

She slowly tightened her grip, “Shhh…none of that now….none of that now darling…” she kissed his forehead.

He lowered his ears and leaned on her, “…It hurt…” he whispered quietly, “…It….really….really hurt…” he could still feel the phantom pains in his leg.

Allura hugged him tighter, closing her eyes tigh “…She can’t hurt you here….she can’t touch you here….I won’t let it happen again….”

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly, before squirming slightly “….I know that….deep down I know that…”

_I just want to forget how it hurt…I want to forget the pain in my body for a bit….  
_

“….Allura…”

She looked at him softly and looked at him seriously.

“…please touch me…” he whispered quietly.

Her eyes widened a moment as she stared at him, “….Are…you sure?” 

He leaned into her hand gently “…Please….I….I just want…I want to be touched…I…want…”

Her eyes soften before she slowly slides her hand down his body and gently gropes between his legs. He rested his head on her arm and closed his eyes at the soft touch. He took in a deep breath and slowly relaxed as he felt her grope over him. 

She watched him gently, watched his expression as she gropes him through his pants, before slowly sliding her hand beneath the waist band. He gave a shuddering breath as he slowly looked up. His eyes had grown watery as he looked at her.

“Mmmm….” he shivered at the sweet warm ache of pleasure running through him as he moaned softly.

“Shhh….I got you my prince…” she whispered, kissing his brow, “My Intelligent…beautiful….prince…” 

He moaned quietly and raised his hips slowly with a blush, “Ahn…aaah….A-Allura…” he whispered, looking at her softly with a blush on his face. 

She smiled warmly at him, and slowly made her grip firmer as she moved her hand more around him. She pressed warm kisses over his face as warm tears slowly drip down his cheeks.

Her eyes sadden, “Oh Lotor…do you need me to…?”

“N-no…no…I’m ok….” he whispered, as he offered a small smile before gasping as arching softly, “Mmmm..!”

“…If you need me to stop, tell me,” she kissed him warmly, “I am here for you darling…” she pulled him closer, kissing him deeply as she took her time. 

She wanted him to feel good. Feel pleasure. To forget the pain for a while…

_I’m here for you_ ….


End file.
